


Socialite's Party

by Starry_Night



Series: AU - Dick/Jason (until better name comes up) [2]
Category: AU - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman AU, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, older!jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after Nightmares</p>
<p>Jason and Dick are going to a party with Bruce and Dick is worried about how the Socialites will receive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is older in this AU. Dick is younger and being the system before being adopted had given him self-esteem issues.

\--JT--

Jason pulled at the collar of the tuxedo. Hated the tux with a passion, the way it felt, the way he looked in it. Jason scowled at the mirror debating if taking it off was worth the consequences.

            “Jason,” the auburn turned to see the ebony standing in his doorway. Dick was wearing a similar tux, but rather than an angry scowl, a pout.

            “Come here,” Jason beckoned the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile.

            “I hate this suit.” Dick complained

            “Tuxedo,” Jason correct as he attempted to fix the younger’s shirt.

            “Still hate it.” Dick mumbled crossing his arms.

            “If I can go through this, then you can too.” Jason looked back at the mirror in disgust wondering once again if he could get away without it and if Alfred’s ire would be avoidable. Dick stepped up next to the auburn. He peered at the mirror, his blue eyes showing his nervousness. Jason offered his hand and the acrobat didn’t hesitate to grab it. Bright blue eyes met his green and Jason’s newfound protective instincts flared.

            “You’ll be okay Little Bird.” The older reassured “Some will fawn over you, there will be some mean comments, but for the most part you’ll be left alone.” A chocked gasp escaped the ebony, his hand spasm in Jason’s. A different fear flooded Dick’s eyes. Jason wrapped his rams around the boy internally cursing whoever gave him autophobia*.

            “I’m here Little Bird” Jason murmured feeling the smaller relax noticeably. Still Jason could feel Dick’s heart pound. Slowly he let the other go. Dick took a shuddering breath his hand spasm again, half reaching for Jason’s. Jason took the hand squeezing it supportively.

            “I’m good.” Dick breathed shakily

            “Don’t lie to me Dick.”

            “I’m good.”

            “If you’re not at any point tonight you come to me, okay?” Jason searched the projecting eyes. Gently he tilted the smaller’s head to look at him directly. The auburn ran a thumb over a smooth cheek “You Listening Little Bird? I’ll be right there if you need me.” Dick leaned into Jason’s caress taking a calmng breath. Dick took a step back and looked in the mirror frowning.

            “Do you think Alfred would help me with the suit?” Dick asked his frown looking like an angry pout.

            “Tux.”

            “Hate it,”

            “Good for you,”

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason. The auburn growled in response. Dick grinned, cautiously backing out of the room. He was almost out when fear flashed through his eyes. It was gone as quick as it came, but Dick stalled watching Jason.

            “Go I’ll catch up.” Dick nodded disappearing around the corner. Jason seethed; he definitely needed to kill whoever gave Little Bird autophobia.


	2. Author note

I'm sorry for anyone who is following this story or series. I don't believe I will be continuing it anytime. If you'd like to use the idea for your own fanfiction I encourage it, though request that you send me the link.

**Author's Note:**

> * Autophobia = the specific phobia of isolation; a morbid fear of being alone or isolated. Sufferers need not be physically alone, but believe that they are being ignored, unloved, threatened by intruders, and so on.


End file.
